


Guerriera

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Terzogenita [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble e double-drabble con protagonista May.May è una mia Oc, è la figlia di Goku.
Series: Terzogenita [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607920





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: Beautiful people di Ed Sheeran feat. Khalid  
> Mi sono ispirata a questa immagine: Gorin chara sheet part 3 by BK-81; https://www.deviantart.com/bk-81/art/Gorin-chara-sheet-part-3-192629224.

Amanti della natura

Dalya camminava sul muretto, un passo dopo l’altro, le braccia spalancate e la testa sollevata, i capelli mori le ondeggiavano intorno al capo. La fascetta che le teneva ferma la frangetta era decorata dai disegni di alcuni teschietti mori, indossava innumerevoli collane e braccialetti di metallo che tintinnavano ai suoi movimenti.

Al labbro aveva un piercing. Fissava la luna piena sopra di lei, trattenendo il fiato.

“Oggi ho inseguito uno scoiattolo. Non lo facevo da quando ero bambina. Tu ne hai mai inseguito uno?” domandò, voltandosi. Nel movimento fece sollevare la gonna a pieghe. Mise le mani nelle tasche e si mise a camminare all’indietro, sempre sul muretto.

“Quando ero piccola, una volta, ho porto una ghianda ad uno scoiattolo ed è stato lui a venire da me” spiegò May.

Dalya rispose: “Tipo Biancaneve? Si vede che sei figlia di Goku, è lui il naturalista”.

May ridacchiò.

“Ti ricordo, cara nipotina, che i tuoi geni sono gli stessi. Mamma racconta sempre che tuo padre Goten si porta a casa tutti gli animaletti più strani” le ricordò.

Dalya saltò giù dal muretto, facendo sollevare la gonna abbastanza da mostrare gli slip viola, a righe bianche, col merletto, che indossava sotto.

“Figo” ammise.


	2. Ballando sul letto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta ispirandomi a questa immagine: Son Gorin pose by BK-81; https://www.deviantart.com/bk-81/art/Son-Gorin-pose-192629411.  
> Scritta sentendo: I Don’t care di Ed Sheeran with Justin Bieber.  
> “Questa storia partecipa alla Red Challenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”  
> Prompt: 40. Solo per una notte.

Ballando sul letto

May iniziò a dimenare le mani davanti al viso, mentre ancheggiava. Ballava seguendo la musica.

Veg, steso sul letto, la guardava dal basso, leccandosi le labbra.

< Certo che è davvero bellissima > pensò. I seni di lei si alzavano e abbassavano seguendo i suoi movimenti, tra essi svettava il gioiello a forma di goccia di giada.

La figlia di Goku dimenava la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a cespuglio larghi quattro dita e i lunghi capelli mori che le ricadevano lungo le spalle.

Veg si disse: < Voglio svegliarmi tutti i giorni così. Con lei che balla sul mio letto >. Le accarezzò una gamba, sporgendosi per raggiungere il suo fianco.

May aveva scalciato un cuscino fuori dal letto. Si voltò verso di lui e ridacchiando si sedette sul suo petto, premendogli le ginocchia contro la pelle nuda.

Veg indossava solo dei boxer blu, mentre lei aveva dei calzini candidi e delle mutandine bucherellate.

“Pensavo che sarebbe stata solo per una notte e che te ne saresti andata” soffiò, accarezzandole il seno. Premendole il palmo sul capezzolo.

May lo baciò.

“Io non scappo, combatto sempre a viso aperto” ribatté.

Veg le mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, succhiandolo, sentendole il sapore.


	3. Gotenks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta ispirandomi a questa immagine: Pixiv Id 81419, Katekyo Hitman REBORN!, Sasagawa Ryohei, Lussuria, Mohawk, Pixiv, 6433 (Pairing); https://www.zerochan.net/741243.  
> Scritta per il p0rnfest: AMARP0RN: 3 p0rnfest:   
> Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Lussuria/Ryohei, sudore  
> Headcanon.

Gotenks

May si affacciò alla finestra e guardò Trunks e Goten muoversi all’unisono.

“Fu-sion…”.

< Cosa fanno? > si domandò. Osservò l’espressione concentrata di suo fratello maggiore e quella del suo migliore amico. < Ballano? >.

I due congiunsero gl’indici, piegandosi uno a destra e a uno a sinistra, trovandosi al centro.

“HA!” gridarono.

La piccola dovette schermarsi dall’esplosione di luce che ne seguì con la mano. Batté le palpebre e abbassò lentamente la mano.

“Io sono il fantastico Gotenks!” gridò la fusion.

May sgranò gli occhi.

“Che figo” sussurrò, spalancando la bocca ad o. Saltellò sul posto, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori a cespuglio.

[104].


End file.
